The Story of A Queen 2: A New Beginning
by Heartlocker
Summary: The Sequel to my story The Story of A Queen. You might want to read that first in order to understand this one. This continues Mia's journey along with Trevor, Lily, Nicole, Clarisse, Joe, and a few other new characters. Will Mia find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of A Queen 2**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews for the first half of this story. I recently received a few reviews and it has inspired me! I am going to try some of the tips you guys gave so don't flame me if you see me slip up in some places. Please keep reading, and enjoy this second part of the story.

* * *

It had been 12 years since Nicole was born. Mia was doing a wonderful job as queen and Trevor was now 15 going on 16. Clarisse and Joe still lived in the castle and Lily and her husband were living in a guest house. Lily didn't have any children. She always told Nicole that she was the only little girl that she ever needed. Nicole had always been close to Lily and she treated her as her own daughter. 

Mia is sitting down in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a book. Nicole comes down and sits across from her.

"Good morning Nikki," Mia says as she sees her come down the stairs.

"Morning mom, I didn't expect to see you in here, " Nikki replies as she sits down across from her. She was like Mia in so many ways. Her mannerisms, her clumsiness, the way she handled herself in front of the other officials, she was her mother's daughter. The only thing she inherited from Nicholas was her intense passion for politics. She loved hearing about all the meetings her mother had with other countries and parliament.

"Yes, well, I needed a little time away from that office this morning. A person can only take so much of trying to decipher a meeting with Germany, France, and Spain all at the same time," Mia replies with a chuckle.

"Doesn't sound easy," Nikki replies as she takes a bite of her banana.

"Well, sorry that we can't talk longer but I need to get back to work kid," Mia says as she kisses Nikki's forehead, "Come up and see me later."

"Ok, I will," Nikki replies with a smile. Mia makes her way up to the throne room and sits in her throne with her chin resting on her palm. Looking around the room, she saw all of the great rulers of Genovia. She looked over and saw her father staring back at her through the painting. She followed the paintings until she landed on the one of her and Nicholas. It was always so peaceful in this room, she looked to the left of her, where there stood an empty space. Nicholas' chair used to be seated there. She was furious when they removed it all those years ago. She started to tear up and got up and leaned against one of the columns in the room. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Now here she was, twelve years later, with two wonderful children, a palace, her grandmother, her best friend, and a country that all cared for her, yet she was lonely. She wanted someone to hold her in his arms. She wanted to feel the warmth of his touch. Most of all, she wanted love. She wanted the kind of love that is only found when two souls are meant for each other. It felt that way with Nicholas, all those years ago. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Is this what you wanted for me Nick, to be a lonely widow for the rest of my life, always looking upon what we had as a fantasy and never being able to touch it again?" Mia says quietly as she looks over at the painting. She hears footsteps and wipes her tears quickly. It was her grandmother, now much older than she had been all those years ago, but still carried herself with great pride and dignity. She was quiet for a few moments as she looked around the room at the paintings. She hadn't been in here in such a long time.

"Hello Mia," Clarisse says as she continues looking at the paintings.

"Hi Grandma," Mia says trying to cover her sadness. They both stand in silence for a few moments.

"Mia, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I need to pry?" Clarisse replies in the same tone as before.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Mia asks curiously.

"Three things. 1. You are in the throne room alone, but you aren't sitting in your throne. You only do that when there is something going on. Any other time you would be sitting over there. 2. You were obviously tearing up when I walked in. 3. I know my granddaughter all to well," Clarisse says as she walks over closer to her. Mia looks over at the painting of her and Nicholas and then of her alone.

"Is this how it is supposed to be?" Mia says as she walks over in front of the painting of her by herself and looks up at it.

"Mia, I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean," Clarisse replies in a concerned tone. Mia turns and looks at her.

"This painting of me. Is this how it is supposed to be?" Mia asks her softly as she turns around to face her grandmother, "Me, alone, for the rest of my life."

"Mia, you aren't alone. You have me, your two beautiful children, Lily, Joe and an entire country of people," Clarisse replies gently.

"That's what I keep telling myself. That's what my head keeps telling, but when I look at this painting, my heart says other wise," Mia replies as she looks back at the painting.

"What does your heart say Mia?" Clarisse asks softly.

"My heart tells me, that there is something missing. Something was taken away twelve years ago, and now there is an empty space. No matter what I do, or who I'm around it's still there. I know what it feels like to have someone and now I can't fathom the rest of my life being without it. It took time for me to get over Nicholas, and now I'm over his death. But one thing I will never be over, is the love that I felt, that happiness that I felt, when he was around me. The way it felt when he touched me or held me. The way it feels to have someone there with you, your partner for life. Grandma, for so long I have been going to these banquets, balls, and dinners alone. I look on at the other couples with envy wishing I could have that again. I don't want to feel that way anymore," Mia explains through her tears.

"Mia," Clarisse says softly as she walks over and embraces Mia, "I know how it feels to be lonely. I never wanted that for you, but it doesn't have to stay that way. One day, as I did, you may find love right under your nose, in a place you never expected."

"Grandma, I don't know if I can wait forever. I think that maybe I should try to get parliament to pass a bill for me to get married again. I need that. I can't wait until I'm no longer queen as you did. I can't wait that long. My heart can't wait that long. I need to know that I am free to marry again if I choose to do so. I'm not saying right away, but I am saying that, not just for me, but for future queens, for Nikki, for all of the women in Genovia, we should all be able to find love again," Mia says authoritatively.

"Mia, if you make that argument to parliament, then they will have no choice but to alter that law and allow you to remarry if you please," Clarisse says with a smile. Later that day, there was a meeting with parliament and Mia was ready to defend her case on the matter of this law.

"Queen Mia, are there any matters which you would like to discuss?" The judge asks.

"Yes, there is one," Mia replies confidently.

"You may proceed," the judge says.

"As you all know, the Genovian law states that no queen will remarry if her husband passes while she is in office. It has been the law for many centuries, but I believe that it needs to be altered," Mia begins, the parliament begins to make a bit of an uproar.

"Order! Continue please your majesty," the judge says.

"This law has prevented the marriage of so many queens. In this day and age, it should be removed. I don't want future queens to have to deal with this when or if they find another love after their husband passes. It is saddening for me to think that my own daughter may be denied happiness because of a law such as this. I can't let that happen," Mia explains sternly. They are all listening intently.

"Well, of course she probably has fallen in love and doesn't want this law anymore. Same selfish queen as always," One of the honoraries whispers to another.

"I agree that this law is out of date. We can hold a vote in order to amend it," the judge says.  
"All in favor," he says.

"I.." several of the honoraries respond.

"All opposed," he replies. Only a few no's were heard.

"A queen will now be able to remarry if she so chooses," the judge replies.

Mia is back in her office that evening. Clarisse comes in.

"So how did it go today Mia?" Clarisse asks.

"Wonderful. It took some prying but I finally got them to change it," Mia says excitedly. At that moment, Nikki walks in.

"Change what, mom?" Nikki asks curiously.

"Do you remember the law that was in place that stated that a formerly married queen could not remarry while still in office?" Mia asks.

"Of course, Genovian Act 35-c," Nikki replies.

"Well, it is no longer in effect. It was amended today," Mia says excitedly.

"Wow. That's awesome," Nikki says as she goes and hugs her.

"Now, if you decide to become queen one day, you will be able to marry whoever you chose, whenever you choose," Mia says happily, "That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks mom, but considering Trevor is in line for the throne it won't really affect me unless he steps down," Nikki says in a confused tone.

"Where on earth is that brother of yours? I haven't seen him in ages," Mia asks curiously trying to avoid the subject.

"I haven't seen him either," Clarisse says realizing her change of subject.

"I don't know where he is," Nikki replies. Just then Trevor comes in.

"Hey Trevor we were just talking about you," Mia says happily.

"Yeah, I was out in the garden reading this really great book. I got kind of sidetracked," Trevor replies.

"That's fine. Have a seat. There is something I want to talk to you two about," Mia says.

Trevor sits down in a chair beside Nicole. Mia stands up and walks in front of her desk and leans back on it facing the two of them.

"I want you to know that I love both of you more than anything in the world and I would never keep something from you unless I felt that you weren't ready to hear it. Now, I think its time that I told you both something very important," Mia begins softly.

"About 14 years ago, something happened to me, to our family, I lost my mother and stepfather in a horrible car accident," Mia explains.

"Mom, we already know this, you have told this before," Trevor says.

"There is something that I didn't tell you though," Mia says as she looks at Trevor with tears in her eyes, "They left behind me, their daughter, but also a son."

"So I have an uncle?" Nicole asks curiously.

"Yes, you do," she replies to Nicole.

"But I don't get it, this doesn't seem as important as you made it out to be," Trevor says confused.

"There's more. I took my brother in when he was little and Nicholas and I adopted him," Mia explains. Nicole was still clueless but Trevor was beginning to understand.  
"Mom, are you saying that I'm your……brother," Trevor asks nervously, "and Nicole's uncle."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Mia replies with tears in her eyes.

"Wow. All this time. I…I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you for taking me in and raising me as your son. That was so selfless of you," Trevor says as he gets up and hugs her.

"So you aren't angry with me?" Mia asks gently as she hugs him back.

"No. I don't know why you waited to tell me until now, but I love you Mom," Trevor says as he pulls away.

"Wait, this means that if Trevor can't be in line for the throne, then….." Nicole says suddenly realizing.

"It means that you are in line to be the next queen of Genovia," Mia says with a smile.

"This is fantastic. I can't believe this. I've always wanted this my whole life," Nicole says happily as she runs over and hugs her.

"I know sweetheart. You will make a magnificent queen. You have such a love for Genovia and its people. You care about the welfare of the people. I'm glad to say that you will be their next ruler if you choose to do so," Mia says as she hugs her back.

"So that means I don't have to be king. What a load off my shoulder," Trevor says with a sigh.

"Well, this is wonderful that everyone is happy. I have dreaded this day since I adopted you Trevor," Mia replies, "You guys can go now if you want. That's all I wanted to talk about." The kids hug her and then leave.

"Well done Mia," Clarisse says proudly, "That worked out much better than expected."

"I have been worrying about this day their whole lives. Now that its over I feel so much better," Mia replies with a smile.

The next day Mia is busy in her office. Lily is seated across from her reading off her schedule for the day. Nicole comes in just as Lily finishes.

"Hey girly," Lily says as she hugs Nicole.

"Hey Aunt Lily. Did you hear the great news about me?" Nikki asks excitedly.

"Yes I did. Very cool," Lily replies with a smile.

"It's beyond cool. It's amazing," Nikki says happily.

"It's great to see you so happy," Lily says.

"Hey mom, um…I had a question," Lily says as she turns to Mia, "I heard all the stories about princess lessons that Grandma gave you. I really want to learn more about becoming a queen, so, would you mind giving me princess lessons?"

"Nikki, I would love to. We are going to have so much fun," Mia replies with a smile.

"Really? That's great. I can't wait to get started," Nikki says excitedly.

"Well, first of all, read these books," Mia walked over and handed her several books. The exact ones her grandmother had given her to read.

"I better get started on these. Bye mom, bye Aunt Lily," Nikki says as she leaves the room with books in hand.

"She's so enthusiastic about everything," Lily says with a laugh.

"Like her father," Mia replies with a smile as she leaves the room, tears start to fill her eyes. She clears her throat fighting away the tears and then looks back down at the desk and begins working again.

"Mia, is everything ok?" Lily asks softly.

"Of course. I'm fine," Mia replies she says as she continues working.

"Mia, quit being queen for two seconds and let me be your best friend," Lily says gently as she stops Mia's hand from writing. Mia looks at her.

"The truth, I'm not fine. Something is missing Lily. I know that I am better off than so many others in this world, I feel so guilty for feeling this way," Mia says softly.

"Mia, what's going on?" Lily asks.

"The other day I was in the throne room looking at the paintings. I saw all the wonderful rulers of this country. Then I came to the one of Nicholas and I. Past that, I saw the one of me, alone. This person in each picture, although the same person, looked so much different. With Nicholas, I was happy and you could see the love we had for each other even through the painting. I looked at the other and I saw a strong queen, but that joy and happiness wasn't nearly the same as in the previous painting. I asked myself if that was how it had to be, if I was always going to be staring at that painting of my happiness, never being able to feel it again. I know that there are so many people here for me, but I need something else. I need someone to bring that joy back to me, so I can be a greater queen. Lily, I need love again. Up to this point, I haven't been able to find that because of the law. Now, I feel like I have a second chance," Mia explains.

"Mia, I know how you are feeling. You deserve this second chance, just know that even if you never find that love again, you have an entire country that is devoted to you," Lily replies.

"I need to get away from here for a little while. I think I am going to go back to San Francisco and stay at the mansion there. It's my home and I feel like being in a familiar place," Mia says softly.

"I will arrange for it. Do you want the kids to come?" Lily asks.

"Yes of course," Mia replies. Lily leaves and arranges for the flight, leaving Mia, ready for her new beginning

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. Now don't forget to review, I really enjoy reading them! 


	2. What Banquets Can Do To The Heart

The Story of A Queen 2

Chapter 2- What Banquets Can Do to the Heart

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School and work have been so overwhelming this semester but hopefully next weekend I will start having more regular updates. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to give me any comments or suggestions.

* * *

Soon they are in the mansion in San Francisco. The kids were enjoying the city and going to different places with the security guard. Mia spent most of her time in the garden. Lily came out often to check on her, but was spending time with her family the rest of the time. Mia had invited several guests for an international dinner that was to be held at the mansion. The evening of the dinner came and the house was filled with noise, that was until Mia made her way down to the foyer where she was introduced. Everyone was soon seated and Mia was sitting at the head of the table. The kids were upstairs with all of the other children. The meal began and conversation started.

"Good evening your majesty," a man of about 35 who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes (AN: remember Mia is now 34) who was seated next to her said.

"Good evening. Please, call me Mia," she says as she graciously shakes his hand but knocks her napkin off the table in the process. She reaches down quickly to get it, hoping no one would notice.

"You are unlike any of the queens I have ever met," the man says with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you said where you are from and what your name is," Mia says as she straightens her gown.

"Lieutenant Alexander Bradwell, Duke of Orwell, but you can call me Alex, Mia," he says with a smile.

"Duke of Orwell, in south Genovia? I don't recall your name. You didn't attend the ball at the castle last year did you?" Mia asks curiously.

"No, actually, I was just appointed to this position a few months ago. To tell you the truth, this is the first royal dinner that I have ever attended," Alex says quietly.

"Yes, well, we all have our first time. You could have fooled me. Trust me. You are doing much better than I did at my first banquet," Mia says with a smile.

"May I ask what happened?" Alex asks with a smile.

"Let's see, there was a fire, flying grapes, broken glass, a strange noise making contest. It was a regular circus," Mia explains with a laugh.

"Sounds delightful," Alex says with a laugh.

"I was so nervous that night. I was being the biggest klutz in the world," Mia explains.

"Well, I can't say that your clumsiness has improved much," Alex says playfully.

"My only flaw of course," Mia replies as she looks softly at him.

"Of course," Alex replies with a smile, but as if he is being serious with her.

Near the back of the room Lily is watching the dinner. She notices the chemistry between Mia and Alex and smiles.

"James, the eagle looks like she is having a good time doesn't she," Lily whispers to James the security guard.

"That is Lt. Alexander Bradwell. He was recently appointed the Duke of Orwell in South Genovia. His family has been involved in the country for decades. He is very intelligent and has wonderful negotiation skills. His political abilities are beyond anything I have ever seen in a Duke," James explains quietly.

"Perfect," Lily says with a smile, "and he is good-looking. He has to have one flaw."

"His only flaw is that he tends to be a bit clumsy in nervous situations but regains complete control and attention of a crowd even with his clumsiness. I've been told his sense of humor is quite amusing as well," James explains.

"Even more perfect," Lily says happily.

Back at the head of the table, Mia and Alex were still talking to one another. It felt as if no one else was in the room at that moment.

"So, Alex, do you have any children?" Mia asks as she notices the wedding band on his finger.

"No I don't, but I have always wanted them. My wife died before we had any," Alex says quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Mia says as she looks down.

"It's ok it was about 10 years ago. I miss her, but I've moved on," Alex replies.

"I see," Mia says. She becomes silent and begins eating again.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not married," Alex explains.

"Oh, right. I misunderstood," Mia says with a laugh.

"But you did seem disappointed," Alex points out.

"Truthfully, I was," Mia replies.

"So tell me a little about yourself, Mia," Alex begins.

"There isn't a whole lot you don't already know about me," Mia says with a smile.

"Your probably right, but I don't know what your favorite flower is," Alex says with a smile.

"Tulip," Mia replies, "even though my wedding was all pink roses, I love tulips."

"See, now I know something about you that Genovia doesn't know," Alex says sweetly.

"Alex, would you like to come with me for a walk, I need a little fresh air," Mia asks kindly.

"I was just about to suggest it," Alex says as he stands and takes Mia's hand in his and helps her up from her seat. She places her arm through his and they go out to the garden. Lily is practically jumping up and down with excitement when she sees them. James starts to go after them, but Lily holds him back. They make their way out to the garden.

"It's so peaceful out here. I like to come out here and think sometimes," Mia says with a smile as they walk.

"And what does a lovely queen like you think about so much?" Alex says.

"A lot of things. Decisions, meetings, and how I can improve Genovia's welfare," Mia explains softly.

"It seems to me that you do an awful lot of thinking about things that will benefit everyone else. But you don't seem to be doing a lot of thinking about you and your needs," Alex says gently.

"I am the queen of a country, Alex. Why the sudden interest in my needs?" Mia says sternly.

"Your needs are just as important as those of everyone you are helping. The way you were sitting at the table at the beginning of this banquet gave it all away," Alex says.

"So now you are a psychologist too?" Mia says as she laughs.

"I like to think that way. I can see that you don't want to be doing things like this, banquets, meetings, and making decisions alone. You want someone to be there with you. The way you looked at all of the couples at the table tells me that you long for what they have," Alex explains softly.

"How did you derive all of that just from the few minutes at the beginning of this?" Mia asks, surprised at his intuitiveness.

"Who wouldn't be able to notice? It encompasses you, I know. I have been there and am living in that state. We put on a smile for everyone, but something is missing," Alex says.

"Your right, that's exactly what I have been doing." Mia replies.

"Hmmm….the next question is what are you going to do about it?" Alex asks softly.

"How do you know so much about me?" Mia asks as she turns toward him and looks into his eyes.

"You aren't the only one who neglects their own needs for those around them," He replies as he takes her hand in his.

"Alex, it feels like I've known you my whole life," Mia says softly as she allows him to take her hand in his and softly kisses it.

"I feel the same way," Alex says as he moves closer to her.

"Alex, I think I just found that something," Mia says with tears in her eyes.

"I knew that I had found that something the second you walked into the room," Alex replies as he slowly leans in to kiss her. Their lips meet and sparks fly, Mia's foot even pops.

"Wow," Mia says when she pulls away.

"I'm guessing that is a good thing coming from a queen," Alex replies playfully.

"Maybe you should try it again to make sure," Mia replies with a smile. He kisses her again, Mia slowly pulls away after a few seconds.

"Yeah, it definitely is a good thing," Mia says with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure the rest of your guests are probably wondering where you went off to so we better be making our way back inside," Alex replies.

"Just so you know I'm not this friendly with all my guests," Mia says with a laugh.

"I've always wondered how you tend to get your way with parliament," Alex says playfully.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do," Mia replies with a laugh.

"Well, If we must go back inside than I guess we must," Alex says as he leads her to the door.

"I'll go, but I'd much rather be out here with you," Mia replies with a smile.

They both go back inside and take their seats. At the end of the banquet, Mia says goodbye to each of the guests. Alex is the last to come to her. He kisses her hand softly.

"I had a lovely time, your majesty. I hope that we will be able to meet again if our hearts so desire it," Alex says being careful of his gestures around the other guests.

"I hope that we don't have to wait too incredibly long," Mia says in a daze, trying to keep from kissing him again. Once everyone is gone, Lily comes into Mia's suite.

"Lily, I think I've fallen in love," Mia says with a smile as she lays back on the bed.

"He's perfect Mia," Lily replies.

Back at the hotel where Alex was staying his brother comes in. Alex is very happy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I'm in love! I never believed in love at first sight, but now I do. She is the woman I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life," Alex replies happily.

"Who?"

"The queen of Genovia," Alex replies with a smile.

"Hahahaha! Alex, you should be a comedian," his brother says almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"You think it's so funny huh? Well, she kissed me," Alex replies with a smile.

"What?" his brother says with a stunned expression on his face.

"Twice."

"What? What?"

"I have to see her again. I just hope she feels the same way about me," Alex says happily.


	3. People Aren't Perfect

The Story of A Queen 2

Chapter 3: People Aren't Perfect

Author's note: Okay so I should really be studying for final right now, but instead I'm writing this story. Hopefully I will have another chapter up next weekend but this should suffice until then. Thanks for reviewing everyone and please keep the reviews comin'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or any of the characters.

* * *

Alex and Mia were becoming closer as the months went by. They had gone back to Genovia and Mia was preparing to go and meet Alex out in the garden. Trevor comes in the room.

"Hey Mom," Trevor says as he plops down on Mia's sofa and lays down.

"Hey Aaron," Mia says from the bathroom, "I'll be out in a second." She walks out to get her shoes and earrings to put on.

"Going to meet Alex?" Trevor asks as he sits up and puts his book down. "Yes, he's out in the garden," Mia replies as she smiles. Trevor just sits there without a response for a few seconds. Mia realizes that something is bothering him.

"What is it kid?" Mia asks as she goes over next to him and sits down.

"It's just that….I don't know. There is something about Alex, that I don't like," Trevor says as he looks at her.

"Trevor honey, I know that its hard. You have been the man of the family for so long, but now Alex is around and he loves you and me and your sister more than anything," Mia replies.

"No mom. That's not it. He isn't doing this out of love. I think he has other ideas in mind," Trevor replies sternly.

"Trevor, how can you say that? All Alex has ever been to us is kind and loving. He cares about all of us very much," Mia says obviously hurt at Trevor's statements.

"Mom, I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't think it was true. I know you love him, I can see it. Please don't let that love override your good judgment though. I think Alex is here to cause trouble," Trevor replies.

"Trevor why are all of the sudden anti-Alex? A couple days ago you were hanging out with him. You guys went out riding together. I thought you had fun," Mia says as she puts a hand on his arm. Trevor looks away from her and sighs.

"Something happened while you two were out there didn't it?" Mia asks. He looks back at her with a nervous look on his face. Nikki walks in.

"Mom, look there is something you should know," Nikki says quickly.

"Alex said that I would never be a good queen and that he would make sure I never became one when he was king," Nikki explains.

"What?" Mia asks as she looks at her in shock.

"I know you think I'm lying but I'm not. I don't want to see you get hurt mom," Nikki says as she walks over next to her.

"And he pretty much threatened me when we went on the ride yesterday," Trevor says as he looks at her nervously.

"I can't believe he did this. I'm really upset and sorry. Sorry that you two had to deal with him. I'm going to go and talk to him right now," Mia says as she hugs both of them and goes downstairs.

Meanwhile, Alex is outside and runs into a familiar face, his brother.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I though I told you I had everything under control," Alex says as he leads his brother and looks around to make sure no one is listening.

"Mother wanted me to come and make sure that you were going to follow through. For some reason she thinks that you won't handle this properly," Jason replies trying to stay quiet.

"Well, I don't need your help. I can do this on my own. She trusts me, and I have the perfect plan," Alex says with a smirk.

"Alex, just don't do anything stupid," Jason replies, "She is really a charming girl. I would hate to see her have to get hurt because you couldn't do things properly."

"Yes well, go home and tell mother that we are getting closer. Soon she won't have to worry about anything anymore, because I will be the King of Genovia," Alex says with a small laugh.

"You better be right because you know how mother gets when things don't go as planned," Jason replies and then turns and walks away.

"Oh I am definitely right," Alex says under his breath. Mia walks down into the garden and sees him.

"Mia, how lovely to see you," Alex says as he walks up to her and kisses her softly on the cheek. She pulls away from him.

"Alex, we need to talk," Mia says sternly as she leads him to the gazebo.

"And what is so important huh?" Alex says with a smiles as he starts trying to kiss her. She pulls away again. "What's the matter Mia?"

"Alex, how could you do this to me? To us?" Mia asks as tears start to fill her eyes.

"Mia, I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything, except fallen in love," Alex says as he looks at her softly.

"Alex, don't do this. You used us. You used all of us," Mia replies coldly.

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Alex asks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You told Trevor that you were going to make sure he knew his place when you were king and you told Nikki she would never be queen. You were trying to gain a political title and nothing more," Mia replies as she starts to get angry.

"What! They were lying to you. They are just upset that we are together that's all," Alex replies as he puts his hand on hers. She promptly takes it away.

"Alex, I want you to get out. You do not come here and call my son a liar, tell my daughter she can't be a queen, and disgrace the royal family. Whether you like it or not, Trevor and Nikki are top priority in my eyes, and if you can't accept that then you are so much different than I thought," Mia says as she stands up. James sees her and runs over.

"Mia, you know that I care about you with all my heart and those little brats are getting in the way of my plan," Alex says angrily as he raises his voice.

"Your plan huh? My children should be just as much a part of your plan if I am of any importance to you. Obviously I can see I was so wrong. You made me love you. I loved you more than anything and this is what you do. You are not welcome here any longer," Mia says as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Your majesty is there a problem?" James asks as he nears the gazebo.

"Yes there is. This man has been threatening the royal family and has been trying to use me to get into a higher political position. He needs to be escorted off the premises this instant and he is never to be allowed back in," Mia says as she struggles to fight the tears that are building.

"I will be sure that it gets taken care of," He says as he takes Alex by the arm and escorts him out.

"Mia," Alex says as they take him away.

"It's Queen Mia to you," Mia replies angrily as she stomps off and goes inside and up to her suite. They take Alex away and arrest him. She walks in and sits on the edge of the bed and wipes the tears from her eyes. She slips down into the floor as the sobs become harder to hold back. A knock comes at the door.

"It's open," She says trying to wipe her face. Clarisse walks in and walks over to her.

"Are you alright darling?" Clarisse asks softly, "I just heard everything. It is absolutely horrid what he did to you. I wanted so badly to go find him and show him a thing or two about hurting my granddaughter."

"How could this have happened. He was perfect. We fell for each other the minute we saw each other. Everything he did was so romantic and perfect. He was just using me to get ahead," Mia says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Mia, no one is perfect. Perfection is only present when our eyes become bind to the flaws of a person, and that's exactly what happened with Alex. It just so happens that you were the one who suffered from his little game that he was playing. I know other dukes like him, but he even fooled me. Obviously, he was good at this game," Clarisse replies as she hugs Mia.

"It's a good thing I have my two little loud mouths to come and save the day then huh?" Mia says with a smile.

"Like their mother," Clarisse replies with a laugh.

"Yes well, it ended up being the best thing that they ever did for me. I owe them big time," Mia says as she sees them walk in the room. "Come here you two." They walk over and sit on either side of her.

"Thank you both for being honest with me. I'm sorry that I hesitated to believe you. I love you two so much. I would never want to do anything that would hurt either of you," Mia says as she puts here arm around each of them.

"Love you too mom," Nikki says as she hugs her back. Trevor smiles and Clarisse leaves the room.

"So, I guess its just the three of us again," Mia says as she looks at both of them.

"That's ok. We have been fine for a long time now, I think we will be fine for awhile longer," Trevor replies.

"Well, it's been a long day so you two should probably go and get some rest," Mia says as she hugs and kisses them both. Nikki leaves, but Trevor stays behind.

"What is it Trev?" Mia asks worriedly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Trevor asks as he turns to look at her.

"Yeah, I will be," Mia says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Trevor asks.

"Why are you so worried about me huh?" Mia asks with a smile.

"Oh I don't know. Probably because you deserve better than that jerk and you shouldn't beat yourself up about it," Trevor says with a smile.

"Well, don't worry kid. When have you ever known me to let something get me down for too long?" Mia replies as she puts her arm around him and walks him to the door.

"Well…never, but just in case I can stay on the couch if you want," Trevor says as he looks up at her.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Go get some sleep. I'll tell you what, you can come and check on me as many times as you want. I'll leave the door slightly open. Ok?" Mia says as she squeezes his arm.

"Ok. Love you," Trevor says as he kisses her cheek.

"Love you too. Off to bed you go," Mia replies as she holds the door open and watches him go to his room. She leaves the door unlocked and open slightly so he can get in later if he wants. She gets ready for bed and then goes to sleep quickly.

_Mia is walking along a beach and sees Nicholas at a distance waving at her._

"_Nicholas is that you?" Mia says happily as she runs toward him._

"_Mia darling, you are more beautiful than ever," Nicholas replies as he embraces her and kisses her softly._

"_But wait aren't you….?" Mia asks as she looks around her._

"_Shhh…don't talk. Just stay with me. Mia you still haven't forgotten me have you?" Nicholas asks as he takes his finger and lifts her faces up to look at him._

"_No Nicholas. You aren't that easy to forget. You see there was this other guy, but….." Mia begins._

"_I know. He hurt you. I can see it in your eyes," Nicholas says as he moves the hair out of her face. She takes his hand and holds it to her cheek._

"_You could see everything in me Nicholas. You knew everything about me. We should have been together forever," Mia says as tears come to her eyes._

"_Mia, I had to go. It was my time to go, but it wasn't yours. You can't keep living you're life like it ended with me. I was just one of your many adventures that you would and will encounter," Nicholas replies as he rubs her arm and they sit down in the sand._

"_Why can't I let you go then? Why can't I find someone else? Why can't things be the same as they were when you were still alive?" Mia asks as a tear falls down her cheek._

"_Mia, I may be gone, but you need to know that love still surrounds. Look at our beautiful daughter and what she is becoming. She deserves to have all of you even the part that can't let me go. She is strong and never lets anyone stop her, so much like yourself. And Trevor, you need him just as much as he needs you. He is the strength that helps you get through tough times," Nicholas replies with encouragement._

"_You're right. I love those two more than anything. They are what keeps me going. I just wish they had a father figure in their lives. They deserve it," Mia replies as she lays hear head on his shoulder. _

"_I have a feeling that they won't be waiting much longer," Nicholas says as he smiles at her._

Mia suddenly wakes up and looks around her. She is back in her suite. It was all a dream.

Maybe it wasn't though. It seemed so real, like Nicholas was right there with her. "What did he mean that it wouldn't be much longer?" Mia said to herself. She lays back down and drifts off to sleep.


	4. Don't Mess With A Queen

The Story of A Queen 2

Chapter 4- Don't Mess With a Queen

Author's Note: Okay so there was a mistake in the last chapter so I'm replacing it with this. I said queen instead of king when I was talking about Alex lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Well, well, well, once again Alexander Bradwell disappoints our expectations," Jason says with a cocky smirk on his face. Alex looks at him and rolls his eyes. 

"Really Alex, how difficult is it? It's not like she is anything like that grandmother of hers. She is American for goodness sake," Mrs. Bradwell says as she stays seated and looks at him angrily.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself? I mean, yes, Queen Mia is a charming and beautiful woman, but it would have been so simple for you to have just won her over without mentioning anything to her children," Jason replies as he shakes his head in disgust.

"The little brats were getting on my nerves," Alex says angrily.

"Well, I guess your brother will just have to go and get the job done," Mrs. Bradwell says as she smiles at her youngest son.

"It would be of the utmost pleasure mother dear," Jason says as he kisses her hand and then heads off. Alex watches him in disgust as he leaves. Jason makes his way to the palace and is stopped at the front gate by the guards.

"Aren't you a Bradwell?" the guard says as he moves closer to him.

"Yes, and I am here to speak with the Queen. I'm coming on behalf of my brother Alex. I would like to offer an apology to her majesty, with the hope that she would be kind enough to not condemn our family for my brother's stupid actions," Jason explains with a soft smile. I will have James escort you. Soon James, the head of security, escorts Jason into the foyer. Mia slowly walks down the stairs, still upset about Alex. She notices how much Jason looks like him.

"Queen Mia, it is a divine pleasure to finally meet you, except I had hoped it would have been under better circumstances than this," Jason says softly.

"Yes well, things don't always go as expected," Mia says as she crosses her arms and looks down.

"I know that you are terribly busy, but I am here to plea, strike that, beg of you for your forgiveness. Not for Alex, but for myself and my mother. My brother's stupidity and greed seems to be the culprit of so many broken hearts. My mother and I can't get through to him. Every time we speak to him, it only gets worse. We thought that maybe, he had come to his senses. He seemed to be head over heels in love with you, but once again I guess it was all a trick," Jason says quietly as he tries to make himself look more upset.

"It seems that way. Somewhere inside of me I want to believe that there were some true feelings in our relationship. Something in me wants to believe that the real Alex wouldn't do something like that, but I guess I'm a fool to believe any of that," Mia replies clearly still upset about the situation.

"As we all would be," Jason replies softly.

"Jason, would you like to go out into the garden for a walk?" Mia asks unsure of how she should handle the situation.

"It would be my pleasure," Jason says. They begin walking toward the garden.

"Jason, do you think that Alex was only trying to use me?" Mia asks curiously.

"Queen Mia, Alex does have a heart. I know that he did love you in some way. His greed got in the way of that love though. He wanted so badly to be king and get his way, that I think he stopped worrying about who was going to get hurt," Jason replies as he looks at her softly.

"Well, he hurt a lot of people, including me," Mia says as she looks away. Jason suddenly began to feel badly for Mia. He didn't know the extent to which Alex had hurt her. How could he come here with the prospect of getting back at Mia? Mia didn't deserve this. Where were these feelings coming from? He had every intention of doing what he came to do, but now he only wanted for this pain that Mia was feeling to go away.

"I, I'm so sorry," Jason says and he felt as if he really meant it.

"It isn't your fault, it's Alex's," Mia replies as she looks strangely at him.

"Queen Mia, I should be locked up along with Alex and my mother. We have treated you terribly. You are a magnificent queen and delightful person and all we have caused you is pain. I came here with every intention of getting what my brother failed to achieve and all three of us are in on it. But the second I saw the hurt you were feeling, I couldn't do it. I'm not like Alex or my mother. I can't just push aside people's pain," Jason says as he looks down in embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't think you came to have tea," Mia says with a small chuckle, "At least you are being honest with me." Jason looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Jason, I am angry with your brother and your family. You all tried to take over the throne and disgrace my family. Maybe you should take your attitude towards life and try to introduce it to the rest of your family. All of the orders of your family staying away and never being allowed in any place of power still stand, but hopefully you all will have learned from this. You don't mess with the Queen of Genovia and her family and get away with it," Mia says as she gives him a smile turns around and confidently walks back into the palace. James escorts Jason off the premises just as confused as before.


	5. Old Friends, New Acquaintances

The Story of A Queen 2

Chapter 5- Old Friends, New Acquaintances

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are lucky that I got this chapter out so soon. I'm surprised about it myself. The writer's block is finally going away for this story so hopefully I will have a new chapter by this weekend. Happy Holidays! R and R

* * *

Mia is busy working when Lily walks in. "Good morning Lily," Mia says as she looks up at her. She notices that Lily looks exhausted. 

"Morning," Lily says as she sits down in front of her.

"Okay spill. What's going on?" Mia says as she puts down the document she was previously looking at.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on. I'm just tired that's all. I haven't been feeling well the past few days."

"I've noticed. You haven't been your same comedic self lately." Nikki comes in the room and gives her mom a hug and kiss.

"Good morning kid," Mia says as she smiles at her.

"Morning mom," Nikki says as she looks over at Lily, "and Aunt Lily. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Nikki. Why in the world is everyone so worried about me?" Lily says with a weak smile.

"Would she tell you mom?" Nikki asks as she looks at her mother.

"I couldn't get anything out of her. I already tried," Mia says as she begins working again. They both sit there and stare at Lily.

"Alright fine. I may need to leave my position as your secretary," Lily says calmly.

"No, Aunt Lily. Are you moving? Don't say that you're moving. You can't," Nikki pleads.

"Nicole let her finish," Mia says quietly, "Why exactly would you have to leave Lily?"

"All this stress is not going to be good for me here in about 6 months," Lily says with a slight smile.

"Well, at least you aren't going right away. Wait, why 6 months?" Nikki asks curiously. Mia suddenly knew exactly what was going on and covered her mouth and ran over and hugged Lily.

"Oh Lily that's wonderful. You deserve this more than anyone I know," Mia says as they both wipe the tears from their eyes.

"What Mom?" Nikki asks still a bit confused.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Lily says excitedly. Nikki runs over and hugs her.

"Aunt Lily, I'm so happy for you. You are going to be a great mom," Nikki says happily.

"Well, I am so glad that you two are happy for me. I couldn't wait to tell you," Lily says as she smiles at them both.

"I'm just surprised that Mom didn't figure it out sooner," Nikki says.

"She has been incredibly busy lately," Lily replies in Mia's defense.

"Yes I have. Lily why don't you go and take the rest of the day off and just relax. I am appointing Nikki to be my assistant for the day," Mia says happily.

"Ok, but it's a tough job. Are you sure she can handle it?" Lily asks playfully.

"You obviously have not met Nicole Devereaux," Mia replies back.

"I do take after my mother you know," Nikki joins in.

"Ok, but it's all on your hands if today is a complete disaster," Lily replies as she hugs Nikki.

"Bye Aunt Lily."

"Bye Lily, have fun." Mia and Nikki watch as Lily leaves.

"Wow, Aunt Lily is having a baby. That's so incredible."

"I know. It really is," Mia says as she sits behind the desk and becomes quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts," Nikki says as she watches her mother.

"It'll take more than a penny to get these thoughts out of me," Mia says with a laugh.

"Well, I hope you aren't thinking that you are never going to have that again," Nikki says as she walks up to the desk and puts her arm around her mother.

"You really are my daughter aren't you?" Mia says with a smile as she puts her other arm around her.

"I can't deny you," Nikki replies with a laugh, "even though sometimes I wish I could."

"Well, it's not easy being a princess that's for sure," Mia says softly.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything," Nikki replies with a smile, "Well except one thing."

"Hmm…and what's that my dear?" Mia asks.

"For you to be happy again. For you to have someone to take care of you for you, and not your position. That's what I really want more than anything," Nikki says softly to her. Mia sat there quietly for the next few minutes.

"I couldn't ask for a better assistant than you," Mia says with a smile.

"Yeah well, it comes with the job. Good to know you aren't firing me on my first day."

"Hey, the day just started," Mia says with a laugh.

* * *

Later on that day, Mia goes to a meeting with some of the representatives from Canterbury. They are all sitting around a table with Mia at the head, happily enjoying the meeting. Mia stands and the room grows quiet. 

"It is a pleasure to have you all here today. I have been looking forward to this for quite some time. Hopefully we can overcome the problem that we have been having with the orphanages here in Genovia and come to a resolution as to what can be done. You all have already helped us so much, but in order to make the lives of these children better, we must continue our endeavors. Thank you all so much for coming," Mia says proudly as she sits down. The group applauds, and the meal is soon served. Mia looks down the table and notices a familiar face. It seems that the gentleman had been staring at her most of the meal when she finally made eye contact with him. Suddenly his name came to her, William Glasgow. He was a fine man who, while Nicholas was alive, she had seen around the palace often. He was Nicholas' best man at their wedding and she had always thought him to be a man of exquisite taste when it came to dealing with his position. She had no idea that he was now a Duke, but it didn't surprise her. When one of the guests sitting next to her had to excuse themselves for the evening she took it as an opportunity to have him come and sit next to her. One of the guards came and spoke to him and he hastily came and over to her.

"Mia, a pleasure as always. Just as beautiful as ever I see. That Nicholas had exquisite taste," William said as if he was speaking to someone he had not seen in over 20 years, yet it had been nearly half of that, and gently kissed her hand. He pulled the chair out and sat down.

"William, it is so good to see you. Where have you been all these years? I hope you haven't been hiding from me," Mia says with a laugh.

"No, of course not. Hide from a queen, that's absurd, you are the worst person to hide from. You always find everyone that hides from you," William replies playfully.

"That's true. Never play hide and seek with me. I can't disagree with you on that, but you still haven't answered my question."

"Not long after Nicholas passed away, I moved to Canterbury. I thought that I needed a fresh start. I never knew that that fresh start when turn into me becoming the Duke of Canterbury," William replies.

"I would have hoped for nothing less for you," Mia replies softly.

"And how are those two magnificent children of yours," William asks curiously.

"Nikki, my little Nikki, is not so little anymore. She is really coming to her own. She is becoming a very influential princess and a definite candidate for the throne when she comes to age," Mia replies as she looks over at William. She notices his features look almost entirely the same as they did those 10 years ago. He had become older, but it only made him look more distinguished and handsome. She had never really noticed this before, Of course, that had been a completely different era in her life and many things that were unnoticed then were noticed now.

"And what about the boy, Trevor?" William asks.

"He's so much like me it's scary," Mia says with a laugh.

"Just what we need, another Mia," William says playfully. He notices that she has become even more beautiful through the years. He had always thought she was beautiful, but there was something that her time as queen and mother hood had done to her that made her seem even more delightful to him.

"Well Sir William, I do say that you seem to be mocking the queen," Mia says in her best English accent.

"Mock the queen? Would I ever be so bold?" William says with a laugh.

"I wouldn't think so, but you never know. People just don't have the same level of respect for royalty as they did 100 years ago."

"Well, then I should be living in the dark ages, because I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Queen of Genovia."

"Should I tell her that while she is cleaning the brown spots off your nose," Mia says with a laugh.

"Can never be too careful with a queen. It's better to be a suck up than to be a nuisance."

"Is it possible to be both?" Mia says playfully, "Because if it is then you, my friend, should receive the blue ribbon."

"I see. Well, then maybe I should just go back to my end of the table. After all, you are the one who invited me over here," William says playfully.

"But you wouldn't want to upset the queen would you?"

"I have a feeling I would never live it down if I did."

"You are exactly right. How on Earth did you become so intuitive?" Mia says jokingly.

"Years of practice." The laughter slowly died down and there was silence for a few minutes.

"What would you say to coming over to the palace tomorrow for lunch out in the garden?" Mia asks with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to be considered a nuisance," William says with a laugh.

"Nuisance is the last word that comes to mind."

"Well, then I guess I would be honored to be a guest at the queen's table," William says as he stands and gently kisses Mia's hand.

"Better watch it, I see a little brown on your nose again," Mia says with a laugh.

"Wait till tomorrow, I'm sure all that brown will be washed off by then," William replies.

"I will be waiting in anticipation," Mia says with a laugh.

"I'm sure you will be," he says as he leaves and walks back to his seat. The rest of the evening goes very well.

* * *

Late that evening, Mia is back in her suite reading a book. Clarisse walks in the room. "How did the dinner go this evening, Mia?" 

"It went extremely well. Actually, an old friend of Nicholas' was there. He is coming to lunch tomorrow," Mia says keeping her eyes darted in her book.

"Which old friend would that be?" Clarisse asks noticing her granddaughter's avoidance of eye contact.

"Do you remember William Glasgow?" Mia asks.

"Of course. He is a fine young man. He recently became Duke of Canterbury did he not?" Clarisse says.

"Yes he did. I always expected it, He always has been very charming and politically accepted."

"Of course he has, Nicholas would not have been his acquaintance if he wasn't. He wasn't sore on the eyes either, I might add."

"Well, it seems that very little has changed about him," Mia says with a smile as she looks up at her grandmother.

"I hope he is as much a delight tomorrow as he was all those years ago."

"You can count on it. He was very chatty tonight, that's for sure," Mia replies as she starts to read her book again.

"He's a very intriguing gentleman. I hope we see more of him around," Clarisse says trying to get Mia to tell her if there was anything more than friendship there.

"You never know," Mia says slightly confirming her grandmother's suspicions.

"Well, my dear, you have had a big day so I will let you rest. I look forward to our lunch with Duke Glasgow tomorrow," Clarisse says as she walks over and kisses Mia on the forehead and Mia squeezes her hand as she leaves.

"Goodnight grandma."

"Goodnight Mia, sleep tight," she says as she leaves the room.


	6. Who Said Fountain Wishes Can't Come True

The Story of A Queen 2

Chapter 6- Who Said A Fountain Wish Can't Come True?

Author's Note: I decided that I just couldn't make you all wait until after Christmas for an update, so here it is. Merry Christmas! I probably won't get another out until after Christmas. Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys really encourage me to keep going with this story. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like it, hate it, wanna throw a tomato at the computer screen, whatever the case may be. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Mia was busy preparing for the afternoon. For some reason, she was very excited about seeing William. It had been over 2 months since the breakup with Alex, and she was ready to move on past him. Not to say that she wanted that person to be William, this time she wanted to take it slower. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had after the breakup with Alex, such an odd coincidence that William had waltzed into her life so soon after. She went down into the garden and saw that William had already arrived. He stood and kissed her cheek when she came over.

"Mia, it's wonderful to see you again," William said as she took a seat. He greeted the rest of the family and the lunch was soon underway.

"So William, I hear you are getting along quite well in your new position as Duke," Clarisse begins.

"Yes, I have been very lucky. The people of Canterbury have learned to accept me and are very perceptive to my ideas," William replies with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, you have never had a problem with winning people over. I knew that a friendly, charming gentleman like you would become a Duke one day," Clarisse says kindly.

"Well, I'm glad you saw that in me, because up until about 5 years ago I never had the drive for it. When Nicholas and I were younger, he was always the one that wanted to do this sort of thing. I never really cared for the politics of it. Now I see that the benefits of being in this position outweigh all the negatives."

"How so?" Nikki asks curiously. William is a bit surprised at Nikki's sudden interest in the conversation.

"Well, the reaction that I received from the people of Canterbury. They accepted me with open arms and have supported my decisions. I find it interesting because all these year I thought it was about the politics. That was, until I saw how the country reacted with Mia and Nicholas. That is really what inspired me to move forward with this," William explains. Mia is watching this entire conversation play out with a smile.

"You better watch out William. This is my daughter you are having a debate with," Mia says with a laugh.

"Not so much a debate, more of a confirmation Mom. Politics can never be completely avoided in any situation," Nikki confirms.

"I agree completely Nicole. My, you are quite intuitive, at such a young age too. I hope that I am looking at the next ruler of this country. Watch out Genovia, Nicole Devereaux is taking the reins!" William says with a laugh. The table joins in on the laughter. Question after question was thrown at William, but he took it in stride. The occasional reassuring glance from Mia certainly helped ease the afternoon along. Soon, the rest of the family went back into the palace, and Mia and William decided to take a walk through the garden.

"Well, you were right. Nikki is absolutely intriguing. I can see how you might think she is going to be an inspirational ruler one day," William says as they walk slowly through a hedge maze leading to a central fountain.

"Yes, she does take after Nicholas. I think if we were all as enthusiastic about politics as she is the country would be a much better place," Mia says with a smile.

"Trevor kept to himself, though. I didn't really get to know him very well. I thought you said he was just like you," William says as he looks at her with a confused look.

"He is exactly like me. I didn't say he was like me now, but that is exactly how I was when I was that age. It took a bit of grandma's influence and the reality of becoming a princess to push me out of that stage. It just takes time, and I like Trevor the way he is too. I don't want to push him."

"You, Mia Devereuax? Quiet? In what lifetime?"

"What seems like hundreds of years ago. A lot has changed since I was Trevor's age. Learning I was princess threw my entire life into a complete whirlwind. Up until then, I had always been shy, rarely pretentious, and always tried to be the least noticeable person in a room," Mia says s she looks over at him and links her through his.

"Who would have imagined that you would have become one to demand everyone's attention when you walked into a room?" William says with a smile.

"Was that a dig at me?" Mia says with a laugh. William smiles at her. "That was a dig at me." She playfully pushes him and unlinks her arm from his.

"Well, I could always go back to the suck up routine. It seemed to work well at dinner last night," William says playfully.

"Yeah, there is still a little brown on your nose," Mia laughs along with him. At that moment, they arrive at the fountain. Mia sits down on the edge and leans back on her hands as William sits down next to her.

"This is one of my favorite spots in all of Genovia. Right here at this fountain."

"Did something important happen here?" William asks curiously.

"This is where I fell in love," Mia says softly. William stays quiet and looks at her.

"No, I mean literally fell in love. Nick and I were so angry each other and we ended up here and both of us fell in the fountain together," Mia says as she looks back behind her at the fountain.

"We could always reenact the event," William says as he splashes her with water.

"Which part?" Mia asks as she stands up and splashes him back laughing as she does. She accidentally soaks him.

"Which part do you prefer?" He asks as he splashes her again and laughs.

"Do I get a lifeline?" She splashes him again. She slips on the water and he catches her, but not before he falls backwards into the fountain with her on top of him. They are both laughing hysterically. Mia realizes the position that she is in and they both become quiet. She looks at him softly, his face coming closer to hers.

"Talk about falling head over heels," She says softly as his lips reach hers and they kiss. He pulls away slowly.

"Is that your final answer?" William asks with a smile.

"No. This is," She kisses him again. They are soon interrupted by Trevor who is walking through the garden and sees them.

"Mom! William! Are you alright?" Trevor asks as he runs over and helps them both out of the fountain.

"Yeah, we just had a little….slip," Mia says as she looks at William with a sly smile.

"A slip…right. Well, now we are all wet," William says as he looks down at his clothes.

"Um, I think Joe has something you could wear," Trevor suggests.

"I suppose we should go change," William says as he looks at Mia softly.

"I guess so," she says looking up into his eyes.

"Gross! Please, just come inside and save this love fest for later," Trevor says as he leads them back into the castle. On the way back, they walk past Clarisse and Mia gives her a shrug and a smile.

"He must be a keeper. She brought him to the fountain," Clarisse says happily as she looks at Joe.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with it," Joe replies.

"Oh, pish posh! You men," Clarisse says playfully.

"What? Darling, I really don't understand," he says as they walk back into the castle.

* * *


	7. It's Mr Tomato Head to You

Chapter 7- It's Mr. Tomato Head To You.

Author's Note: Wow, it has been a long time since the last update. I have been so overloaded lately with school and such. Hopefully these long delays won't happen as much anymore. Thanks for reviewing and reading my stories guys!!!

Several months have passed and Mia and William are growing very close.

In the queen's office, Mia is diligently working on the new plans for an orphanage in West Genovia. Lily comes in with her organizer in hand.

"Mia, Mia, Mia. I heard about the fountain incident," Lily says with a smile.

"I was sure that you would," Mia says quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asks realizing her avoidance.

"I'm just a little swamped today," Mia says neutrally.

"Mia, come on, spill," Lily says as she sits in front of her desk. Mia puts everything down.

"Lily, I just don't want to get hurt again," Mia replies.

"Mia, I really don't think that that is William's motive. I've known him just as long as you have and he seems pretty genuine. One more thing, he really cares about you and Nikki and Trevor."

"I know," Mia says as she looks down at her desk, "that's what scares me the most."

"Mia, he's not Alex. He's not here to knock you off your horse, so to speak," Lily reassures her.

"You know, it's kind of strange though. About 6 months ago I had this strange dream. I was on a beach with Nicholas and he told me that I wouldn't have to wait much longer before the man that I am supposed to be with would come waltzing into my life," Mia says, "I know it was just a dream, but maybe it was true. I think that's why this scares me so much."

"Mia, Nicholas would have wanted the very best for you. I'm sure that William would be number one on his list."

"You're right Lily. He's the only the one that can really understand the pain that I went through, because he went through it too. Maybe it's time for us to move on together," Mia says with a smile. A knock comes at the door and William enters the room.

"Well, I have to go do that thing over at that one place," Lily says as she gets up to leave.

"Oh ok, have fun," Mia says with a chuckle as she gets up from her desk and walks over next to William.

"Goodbye Lily," Williams says in a singsong voice as she walks out the door.

"So what have you been up to today lovely lady?" Williams says playfully.

"Actually, I've been talking about you," Mia says as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks up at him.

"Hmm, really? And what was so interesting?" William asks as he follows suit and puts his hands around her waist. She looks at him for a few minutes.

"William, are you here to stay?" Mia asks as she becomes more serious.

"What do you mean? I can't stay here in this room forever if that's what you're asking. Because I do have some priorities that need to be taken care of so I can spend more time with you Although, I would love to stay here in this room with you forever if I could. Taking a shower might become a bit of an issue though, but I'm sure I could figure something out," William says playfully.

"William you know what I mean," Mia says with a laugh.

"Oh, you mean stay with you. I see. Well, in that case, I'll stay for as long as I'm welcome in the queen's heart," William says with a charming smile.

"Forever," Mia says softly.

"What was that?"

"You're welcome here forever," Mia says softly placing a hand on her heart, "It's yours. Totally and completely, 100 yours." William smiles at her.

"Guess what? I've caught the bug too," William whispers.

"I hope you aren't contagious," Mia says as she kisses him.

"Deathly," William says as he pulls away.

"Whatever will we do?" Mia says as she playfully covers her mouth in shock.

"It's too late now. We will just have to stay together forever."

"That could be awhile," Mia replies playfully.

"We will just have to wait and see for ourselves," William says.

"Sounds like a plan, Captain," Mia says as she kisses him. As they are kissing, Mia remembers the dream she had. Nicholas wouldn't want her to let William slip away from her. She decides its time to make a big move. She pulls away softly, "Marry me?" Mia realizes what she has said and William and her both look surprised.

"Did you just propose to me?" Williams asks in a confused tone.

"I think I did," Mia says as she starts to smile.

"Well, that was supposed to be my job. I mean, Mia, Of course I will, but if you were going to do that you should have bought the ring first. And you didn't even get down on one knee. That's just bad form," William says playfully.

"Silly me. Wait! Did you just say yes?" Mia says excitedly.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I can't say no to a queen. You might send me to the dungeon and have me chained to the wall," William says as he kisses her.

"Only if I get to go with you and be chained in your arms," Mia replies through the kisses.

"I love you Mia," William says softly.

"I love you too William." At that moment, Nikki comes in. They pull away and Mia looks happily at Nikki.

"Mom, you didn't!" Nikki says as she sees the looks on her mother's and William's face, "You did! You did!" Nikki runs over to her and hugs her.

"Are you really happy? You aren't just trying to make me happy are you?" Mia says through her tears.

"No, Mom. I've never been more happy about anything in my entire life," Nikki says with tears in her eyes as well. Mia kisses her forehead. They both suddenly remember that William is in the room.

"Oh William! I'm sorry. I just got so excited I forgot you were in here. I am so happy for you two," she says as she embraces William.

"I'm even more happy that I get to have you as my step-daughter," William says.

"Step-daughter sounds so evil. Why don't we stick with daughter," Nikki says with a smile.

"It works for me."

"Well, where is that brother of yours?" Mia asks. Just then, Trevor walks in the room.

"Hey, what's with all the excitement in here. What did I miss?" Trevor asks curiously.

"Mom and William are getting married!" Nikki says excitedly. Trevor just stands there.

"Oh, that…that's great. Congratulations, guys," Trevor says as he walks over and kisses his mother.

"Hey guys, could we have a few seconds," Mia says to William and Nikki. They leave and soon Mia and Trevor are left alone in the room.

"Ok, Trev. What's going on?" Mia says softly.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Mom?"

"Trevor, I know that this is tough for you. This is right for us though. I know that the whole Alex incident scared all of us, but William isn't that way. I wouldn't be marrying him if he wasn't. Your father wouldn't have been his best friend if he was that way. Trust me. There have been background checks and security briefs going on for months. He's clean. Not even a speeding ticket."

"Are you sure?" Trevor asks worriedly.

"Positive. He's the best thing that ever happened to us. Trevor, it's time for us to become a real family. I want William to be a part of that," Mia says comfortingly.

"But mom, you were SO sure about Alex, and look what happened."

"Let me ask you something. Has William ever uttered a word that would lead you to believe his motives weren't honest?" Mia asks curiously.

"Well, no but…"

"And has he ever treated you in any way that you shouldn't have been treated?"

"No."

"Do you feel like he doesn't love you and Nikki or doesn't want to take care of us?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, why don't you want me to marry him?" Mia asks in a motherly tone.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you. You are going to marry him and then forget about me, because I'm not really your son anyways," Trevor says as he walks over and looks out the window. Mia stays quiet for a few minutes and walks over and stands next to him.

"You know Trevor, from the day you came through the doors of this castle, you were my son. I could never forget you even when I do have more kids. I remember the day that they brought you here to me a few weeks after my parents died. I went downstairs and just held you in my arms, and it was weeks before you would let me go anywhere without you attached to my hip. But you know what, I needed you there at that moment as much as you needed me. I knew from that point on that the two of us would never lose sight of what was important. In my eyes, you would always be my son, even if you took a different path to get to me," Mia explains as they both continue looking out the window.

"You really are an amazing person, Mom," Trevor says as he turns and looks at her sincerely.

"Not me. You are the amazing one. You have helped me get through so much in my life; my parents, Nicholas, raising you and your sister and so much more. You're growing up so fast and soon you will be gone and raising your own family," Mia says she puts her arm around him.

"That's still quite a few years away, Mom," Trevor says.

"It's still going to come. I hope at that time you never have to go through everything that I have gone through. But you've always been there for me. Can you be there for me one more time and trust my decision to marry William?"

"I owe it to you," Trevor says with a smile as he hugs her.

"Hey Mom, were you serious about the having more kids thing?" Trevor asks as they walk towards the door.

"You never know what might happen," Mia says with a smile as they walk out and the door shuts behind them.

Later that evening, Mia and William are sitting out in the gazebo hand in hand.

"So, was Trevor upset?" William asks.

"Yes, but I talked to him and now he is fine," Mia replies, "He just doesn't want to see me hurt or have me forget about him."

"What gave him the idea that you would ever forget about him?"

"He thinks that if we have children that I will completely abandon him since he isn't my biological son," Mia explains.

"That's ridiculous," William says.

"What? Having children?"

"No, I mean him thinking that you would completely forget about him. I think having kids is a great idea," William says with a smile as he kisses her.

"That's good, because I want to have kids too. Soon," Mia says happily.

"How soon?"

"How about now! Let's get started," Mia says playfully. William looks a her with a surprised look and his face turns a little red.

"I'm just kidding. Gosh, a girl says one little thing and you turn into a Tomato-Head," Mia says with a laugh.

"Hey, it's Mr. Tomato-head to you and soon you will be Mrs. Tomato head," William says playfully.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Mia says as she puts her arms around his neck and they kiss each other.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Mia and William were happily married. Everything that Mia had gone through over the past 15 years, since she first became queen, made her the person she turned out to be. First losing her mother, raising her brother, losing Nicholas, her heart being broken by someone she cared so deeply for, all led up to this moment in her life. WIlliam was who she was meant to be with. Nikki and Trevor were ecstatic at the announcement of their engagement and had no complaints when the wedding day rolled around. Finally, they were all a family. William had been the missing piece, the one who had completed the puzzle. But what is life without a little excitement, and with Mia around this was sure to be the case. None of them knew what the future might hold, they just knew that they would take each day as it came. One thing is true, Mia's story was still being written. And so, this story (but most certainly not Mia's), has finally come to an end, the story of a queen, through hardships, love and loss, and happiness.

The End….


End file.
